This invention relates to an improvement in an automatic audio signal switching system for a combined transceiver and radio or tape recorder set, and more particularly to an improvement of the system described in the above-mentioned patent. Such combined transceiver and radio or tape recorder set, employs very complicated circuits, including a large number of transistors, thus resulting in a relatively complicated and expensive construction.